


Wrong Number

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Periods, Short Drabble, but i dont care, i hope that works with you yay, i wanted to write SOME FLUFF OKAY, i wrote this instead of studying for finals, so if u dont want to know about periods dont read, theyre seniors, this is really bad, this whole thing feels really awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Periods suck. Period.(Previously titled: In which Marinette is spacey and Adrien is a Sweetheart)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using American currency cuz I don't feel like looking up coin currency in France and also the American school system so sorry

Marinette was sitting in science when she felt it. A little trickle that she knew was different than usual. Eyes widening slightly, she mentally kicked herself for not noticing the signs. She cried yesterday for no reason, other than the fact that she was listening to a really sad Taylor Swift song. She had back cramps. She'd eaten nothing all day.

"I think I got my period," Marinette murmured to her friend. Alya winced and said, "I don't have anything on me." Marinette hissed and raised her hand.

"May I use the bathroom?" Mrs. Mendeleev nodded and Marinette scrambled out the door. 

Sure enough when she looked down there was red in the toilet. Letting out a frustrated groan, she pulled her phone out and texted Alya: "DEF A CODE RED. I need 25 cents for the tampon machine though and I don't have any money on me!! SEND HELP ASAP"

Marinette sat there for a bit when her phone buzzed in her hand. Looking down, she felt all the blood drain from her face as she read:

 **Adrien** **:** That seems like a predicament. I'm on my way back from the nurse, would you like me to stop by and give you some change?

 **Marinette:** oh. my. god. Adrien im literally so sorry i meant to send that to alYA

 **Adrien:** It's really not a big deal I understand. Which bathroom are you in?

 **Marinette:** Why were you at the nurse?

 **Adrien:** Marinette answer the question

 **Marinette:** *sigh* second floor

Clutching her phone, Marinette made her way to the entrance of the bathroom, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone. She heard footsteps and saw the trademark orange Converse of her crush, and her face went red.

"Marinette?" She looked up, hugging her arms to her stomach.

"Adrien holy crap I'm so sorry I meant to send that to Alya but I guess I just didn't see and-"

Adrien held out his hand which was full of coins. She looked up and he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Really Marinette it's okay. I might've been a little freaked out if I were younger, but it's been four years in a public school now. It's really not a big deal."

Marinette threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Thank you so much!" she said breathlessly as he poured the change into her cupped palms, and she ran back inside.

Once everything was done and she'd washed her hands well, she did a double take when she saw Adrien still standing out there.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Um, you. Duh."

"Why?"

"I figured I'd walk you to class.

"...Why?"

"Cuz you're on your period."

Marinette whacked his arm.

"Oh my God Adrien I didn't get my leg amputated or anything."

"Still. I wanted to be nice."

"Well...thank you. That's really sweet of you. I have chem with Mendeleev right now."

"Ah. How's that going?"

" _Real_ fun. Wait why were you at the nurse?"

"I rolled my ankle while running the mile during gym and I just went to get it iced."

Marinette pretended to pout and put a gentle hand on his arm. "You poor baby."

"Well it's not as bad as having your period."

Marinette groaned.

"You literally just said you were mature!"

Adrien winked.

"Doesn't mean I can't still tease you."

Right before they got near the door, Adrien brushed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"But really, let me know if there's anything I can do for you," and he briskly turned and walked the other way. 

 _He walks fast for someone who just rolled his ankle..._ was all that was going through Marinette's head as she sat down, starstruck.

Alya kicked her foot, but she hardly noticed.

"Marinette!" she hissed. "What happened to you? Why are you glowing like that?"

"Alya, I swear one day I am going to marry that boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Alya are there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h0i every0ne!!! apparently people really liked this garbage??? so i was like...hey! I like the idea, let's roll with it.
> 
> So here's the beginning of a bunch of unrelated one shots involving Marinette annnnd Adrien.
> 
>  
> 
> Monthly updating *wink wonk*

Marinette had been furious all day. Well, not in the morning. She was actually really happy that morning, bringing in fresh muffins from her bakery, and laughing at everyone's jokes. Just a bundle of smiling sunshine.

But then...second period started. Second period was history, and Mrs. Bustier had assigned them quite a large project that was to be worked on over the next few weeks. She had also assigned the groups, which sucked since the Fabulous Four were split up, but also because Marinette was stuck with the two dumbest idiots in the school-Ivan and Kim. The two boys who couldn't even glance at one another without starting a fight. 

Oh also Rose was there, but she mostly doodled dresses in her notebook (which would normally earn Marinette's full respect, except not in certain situations with certain people at certain times of the month.)

About ten minutes into class, Marinette felt ready to breathe fire if anyone so much as knocked her pencil to the ground.

"Guys this is the third day we've been working on this project and we have no research done," she said, pulling out her laptop.

"Well we would have pages of research done by now if Ivan's fingers were small enough to type on the keyboard," Kim said with a smirk, leaning back against his seat with the eraser of his pencil in his mouth.

Ivan and Marinette growled in his direction, and his smirk only got wider.

"What, no comeback in that metal head of yours?"

"Kim will you please look up information about the French Revolution? Ivan, look up some pictures of Notre-Dame, and Rose...please...try to be productive?"

Rose looked up from her notebook and blinked her watery blue eyes.

"Oh, of course Marinette!"

She breathed a sigh. "Thank you."

Another ten minutes passed, and the group was the only silent one in the classroom. It was silent, but filled with unspoken words. Marinette felt the table shift every time the boys kicked one another under the table. Her teeth were going to be grounded to a powder if this kept up. She glanced over to her right, but found that Rose's mind had wandered off again, and saw that she was doodling Ladybug and Chat Noir holding hands, which almost gave Marinette a headache.

More time passed. The table kept moving. Rose's pen kept scratching. Marinette's jaw ached. 

Until finally she slammed her pen down and pushed her chair back, so hard she almost flew backward. Her group members jumped in surprise, Ivan and Kim being snapped out of their raging staring contest, and Marinette stomped out of the room.

The room went silent until Chloe awkwardly laughed aloud, trying to bring some embarrassment to the girl. When nobody joined in, she stopped abruptly. Alya moved to stand, but Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go check on her Mrs. Bustier," and he began to walk to the front of the classroom.

A low "Ooooh" began to crescendo until Alya stood and glared at everyone. "He'll be right back Madame," she said, and she sat back down.

Meanwhile, Adrien was rushing to catch up with a wound-up Marinette.

"Hey, Mari, are you-"

She whipped around. "When a girl is visibly upset ask her what's wrong, not if she's okay."

He stopped and blinked for a moment, before hesitantly asking, "...what's wrong Marinette."

"Remember that awkward time when I texted you instead of Alya and I was in the bathroom?"

Adrien's mind blanked.

"I see..."

"Yeah."

Marinette looked down, suddenly shy, and scuffed the floor with her shoe.

"Sorry. That might have been a little too much information."

Adrien smiled at her, that sweet smile that turned her stomach to mush.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. But...what's wrong? What happened?"

The mushy stomach feelings were immediately erased.

"It's my group. It's this whole project. I hate it. I hate this! I don't even like history. My group is the worst, have you seen the people in my group?"

Adrien nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but she kept going.

"It's Ivan and Kim. It's always Ivan and Kim. Did Bustier even think before she put the groups together? Or was she like 'random group organizer here I come!' and was like 'Well I guess we're gonna make Marinette suffer!'?"

"At least it's not Kim and Alix."

Marinette crossed her arms and huffed. "True."

By then they had come to the empty courtyard and sat down on a bench. 

"And Rose-she does nothing! She just sits there! And draws! Like, honey I asked you so many times to focus! To just be productive!! And she just..."

Marinette let out a strangled little scream and buried her face in her hands. Adrien wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her. Soon her shoulders began to shake and he heard muffled sniffles.

 _Wow,_ he thought.  _Being a girl is tougher than I ever thought._

"Well Mari..." Adrien murmured after some time had passed, "there's someone else I know that likes to sit and draw during class." 

Marinette yanked out of his embrace, the tears having magically stopped.

"Do  _not_ turn this against me Agreste!"

Adrien reached for her wrist. He held it limply while simply looking at her. Marinette deflated, bottom lip jutting out in an adorable way, making Adrien swat away random thoughts entering his head.

"I know. You're right."

"Marinette you're the most respected person in this class."

"Yeah I am."

"This grade. No, the school even! Hell, you're the class president."

"Yeah I am!"

"Show your group your authority."

Marinette jumped up, and Adrien stood with her.

"I will! Thanks Adrien!" and she engulfed him in a hug. He melted into it slightly, breathing in the scent of vanilla and shampoo.

"No problem Marinette."

They walked back to the room together, and when Adrien opened the door for her, the room went silent, and was still quiet as the two sat back down in their respective seats. The mumble of discussion started back up again, but was still quiet enough for Adrien to hear Kim say, "You were gone for a while, Marinette. Kinda...really long." This comment was followed by a smack and a startled yelp.

The class laughed, and Adrien smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been to a school where one of my teachers taught math/science and my other teacher taught history/english. for some reason i have a feeling they do the same in the show, so thats why i have bustier teaching history even tho shes the english/french teacher i guess lol
> 
> OKAY ALSO: idk if this is clear but Marinette is the one that smacks Kim...just wanted to clarify


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short and not as well written-I'm really sorry :(( but I wanted to throw something out there just to give my brain a little break from the craziness of school hahaha

Marinette woke up, eyes heavy and unable to roll over to turn her alarm clock off. She cursed her existence and her pathetic routine life-her waking up, going to school, working on fashion and going to sleep. She arrived to school, a smile devoid on her usually sunny face, and nobody approached her. She tried to tell herself she was fine with it-but she was also annoyed that nobody even asked but she also knew that if they did ask she would begin to cry…and crap she was gonna be on her period again wasn’t she?

And that’s precisely what happened 3rd period during her Literature class. As she sat down, staring stonily at the whiteboard, other students began to file into the seats around her. The bell rang and Mrs. Bustier looked over at Marinette. 

“Marinette, are you alright? You don’t seem to be your usual self today.” Marinette screamed in her head to stay strong, don’t cry, don’t  _ break _ but her bottom lip wobbled and her brow furrowed and she looked down at her desk to try to hide it, but she knew she couldn’t.

“Marinette?” Mylene’s hesitant voice came from above, and she felt a hand on her arm. “Would you like to go into the hall and talk about it?”

“That’s a fine idea. Thank you Mylene, and come back whenever you’re ready.”

Reluctantly, Marinette rose and followed Mylene out into the hallway.

A few periods later, Marinette plopped down at the lunch table next to Adrien and pulled out her lunch.

“I had a mental breakdown today!” she sang as she took a bite of her croissant sandwich.

“Aw, why?”

Marinette heaved a sigh and looked down at her food.

“I just...feel so trapped right now. I know that school and university are important, but...what if there’s more to life than just college? What if I want to go to California and live by the beaches and have the sand between my toes and the wind in my hair and yeah I know that it’ll be hard and California is on fire-”, Adrien chuckled a little, “but I don’t care, I’ll figure it out when I get there y’know? Isn’t that what life is about? Figuring things out as I go? But there’s no way my father or my mother even, would let me go too far away. I’m their ‘princess daughter.’” Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed again. 

There was a silence so she continued: “And what if I don’t want to actually move away? I’m kinda scared that I’ll like, die. Because I’m not capable of...of…” Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of what to say. She looked into Adrien’s eyes and he asked, “What are you not capable of?”

She didn’t have an answer to that.

“Exactly,” he replied to her silence. “You are capable of anything and everything. If you want to move to California, you do it. I’d come to visit you.” 

Marinette grinned for the first time that day, a grin that nearly split her face. 

“Can I give you a hug?”

“Of course. Come here,” and she sank into his embrace.

His arms seemed to repair the doubts that she’d had and washed away her fears, and her heart swelled a little more that day with the love she held for this boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno if i said that there were gonna be no powers but oh well i wanted to for this one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Spring break was garbage.

Everyone was either gone or busy. Alya cancelled on every plan they had and each day that passed made Marinette's mood dip lower and lower. There was only so many hours she could spend playing Mecha Strike III, knitting, and reading before she would lose her mind.

Sure she was friends with the kids in her class but she felt too awkward hitting one of them up for a one on one hangout. Alya and the girls were fun together but she cringed thinking about just getting ice cream with Mylene or painting her nails with Juleka, as much as she loved them. And since Alya had apparently thrown her phone into the Seine (a conclusion she'd deduced from a lack of response on SnapChat and through text), Marinette was giving her the electronic cold shoulder.

Right now it was 1:30 am and the only person awake at this unearthly hour was Adrien Agreste. 

 **M:** im soooo tired

 **A:** then go to bed!

 **M:** no cuz im looking up menus

 **A:** wdym?

 **M:** like, food menus? do u do that? am i the only person that does that? idk i was talking to someone at school the other day and they said that it was weird that i did that

 **A:** mari u need to clarify what u mean ur looking up menus im confuscion

 **M:** lol sorry its really late. when im bored or hungry i look up menus from restaurants and its usually sushi cuz i dont really get to eat sushi very often

 **A:** rnt u asian tho

 **M:** oh my god karen u cant just ask someone if theyre asian

 **M:** i run a french bakery agreste, not an asian cuisine restaurant

 **A:** XD ok ok im sorry

 **M:** auuuughaujm im dying right now

 **A:** u could always go get some

 **M:** adrian take a good look at the clock and then tell me what people are typically doing at this time

 **A:** hm i guess ur right

Adrien's icon hadn't popped up in a while and she assumed that he took her comment for passive aggressiveness and went to sleep. Huffing, Marinette turned back to the makeup tutorial on Pinterest and continued to internally lament her empty stomach. She passed by a recipe for pizza and her mood changed slightly. What she wouldn't give for a slice of greasy pizza with no sauce and crappy cheese. Stupid cravings. Suddenly, she heard a tapping coming from her window and she turned her head so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Chat Noir, what the hell are you doing?" Marinette whispered aggressively. "Get in here," and the cat the color of night crawled through her window. Though they obviously knew the other under the mask, due to the public and never knowing who could possibly have a phone recording, they resorted to calling each other by their super hero name when they were in their suit.

"I thought I'd take a Princess out to dinner. Or breakfast." Chat wrinkled his nose slightly. "Sushi for breakfast..." 

"Would you actually take me to get sushi??" Marinette squealed. "Chat!!" She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His cheeks turned pink as he looked down and scuffed one metal tipped boot at her floor. "Well um...I kind of read up on the internet, and...I figured maybe you were having some cravings? Y'know maybe like...the whole 'wrong number fasco?'" Marinette stared at him with wide eyes and he backed up a bit.

"I mean I don't want to assume!! I just...regardless I wanted to do something nice-" he was cut off with another hug.

"Yes. That's exactly what was happening. Adrien Agreste you truly are an angel sent to Earth." She spun him around back toward the window. "'Kay now get out so I can change real quick."

Throwing on a quick off the shoulder sweater and ripped jeans, she was also crawling out the window and onto Chat's back.

"Hang on Princess."

"It's Marinette to you."

A wink and several rooftops later, they arrived at an alley so that he could transform.

"Just so that news of you going out with Chat Noir at 2 am doesn't get you in trouble with the media or the Internet or anything," Adrien explained. "Or Alya," he added as an afterthought. 

"Y'know, I can't help but think that going out with the son of Gabriel Agreste at 2 am is any better," Marinette responded, and Adrien laughed, slinging an arm around her. She stiffened slightly but leaned into his warm body, and together they walked into the restaurant.

After many chopstick fights and several fried sushi rolls later, the check arrived at their table, and Marinette inhaled so loudly that a piece of cucumber flew to the back of her throat. Pounding on her back, Adrien pushed her cup of water to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Adrien I didn't bring any money." She felt the pocket of her jeans for any spare singles but Adrien only smiled at her.

"Mari it was one hundred percent my pleasure. Don't worry about a thing." 

As the waiter took the check back, a exhaustion crashed into her body like a wave.

"I'm so tired," she grumbled, and time from then to being carried into her room was distorted. She vaguely remembered being carried across rooftops, but Chat's glowing green eyes and Adrien's sweet smile as she was tucked into bed remained in her mind, even as she woke up the next morning.

_________________________

True to herself, Marinette couldn't keep her cold shoulder from Alya for longer than five minutes. The minute she woke up she spilled the entire story to her friend, replacing Chat with Adrien throwing gravel at her window and them sneaking out together.

"Marinette that's freaking crazy!! And amazing! I'm so happy for you girl!" Marinette smiled at her through FaceTime.

"Wait but dude, he didn't let me pay! Before we left the house he didn't remind me to take my wallet or anything! I can't believe he had to pay for all that sushi!!"

"Mari, no boy is going to remind you to take your wallet on a date."

Marinette stopped in her tracks and stared down at the phone.

"Ohmigod was it a date?"

Alya sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face, satisfied.

"Darling I'll let you think about that for a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for coming to another one of o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d's sleep deprived fanfic nights i hope u enjoyed ur stay now leave a kudos cuz im sad and it raises my self esteem peace and happiness on u always
> 
> that's also me apologizing if none of this makes sense or if the story sucks hahahaahaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: ok wow I was literally not expecting all this attention so quickly. let me know if u want me to turn this into a fluff sequel or something!  
> Edit 2: comment if ur a guy and reading this. just wanna know how many of u are mature enough to handle something normal like this


End file.
